Savior
by Supersaiyan2479
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Trunks pulls a stunt that leaves him depressed. Goten is the only that can take him out of it. How he does is...in the story!  -  Yaoi!


**Here you go. Another Goten/Trunks fic. Sorry for grammer, my computer is messed up. Tryed to write as much a I can. Review please!**

**I dont own Dragon Ball/Z/GT -Yaoi! Don't like, don't read this then.**

* * *

><p>"Trunks! Hurry! Come on!" 16 year old Goten shouted behind himself a he ran towards a lake.<p>

Trunks trailed behind,"Ya ya! I know! Give me a break!"

"I'll give you one when we get there! Now come on!"

Trunks sighed,"No use getting into a fight with him."

"Found it!" Goten yelled as he stopped at the frozen lake,"Wait! It is frozen!"

Trunks stopped at his side and was puzzled at the new lake,"Wow, you're right! It is frozen. Well that had never happened before."

"Ya, so are you going to get in?" Goten smirked.

"Nope. You first." Trunks said, shakng his head. Goten turned to him and crossed his arms.

"Ya...no way in hell am I going in their first."

"Um, actually, yes way in hell." Trunks quickly trippped Goten and pushed forward.

Goten, having no time to act, fell straight forward on the ice. His body crashed on top of hardened floor. His head hitting first before the rest of him could follow. He slid for a few seconds before managing to stand up.

"WHAT THE FUCK TRUNKS! THIS IS COLD AS SHIT!"

Trunks, who was laughing, held his side and ignored what Goten had yelled out. Goten grew an angry and began to power energy to his feet. The ice melted and he jumped up. With little ki left, Goten jumped and landed on the lakes edge. Trunks struggled to open his eyes and it was a good timing because Goten landed right on the edge and fell through.

Trunks began laughing again. He rolled on the ground while clenching his stomach. Tears came down his cheeks as he sat up and stared at the hole that Goten created. Trunks wiped his face and continued watching the empty hole, waiting for Goten to come back up. But he never did. Now Trunks felt worried. Goten should have came up for air and he hasn't yet. Not even a Saiyan could go that long underwater.

"Ha ha, funny Goten. Now come back up. I saw through your little trick already, no use continuing it."

Nothing happened.

"Goten...COME UP!"

Nothing.

_Goten..._

"Oh, wait! I'm not going in there, no way. WAY too cold for me. So forget it!" Trunks shouted.

Trunks then decided to sense for his energy. He closed his eyes to concentrate. He searched around the lake, but could find nothing. Now he was almost desperate to go in.

"Goten..."

_If he is dead then it is all my fault! Wait, no, it was also MY idea from the start! Dammit...I have to go in..._

Trunks walked over towards the hole and plunged right in. Cold water instantly numbed his skin. He body became slow and his muscles stopped working. Moving his arm hurt, but turning back wasn't an option. Trunks swam around in the darkness of the lake until air became an issue. He slowly swam back up to the hole and inhaled a bunch of oxygen. He took in a mouth full of air and plunged back under. He swam all the way until he reached the bottom. He searched around on the floor and noticed a black figure. He used the rest of his ki to blast himself towards it.

Hair showed and Trunks figured it was Goten. He picked him up and swam up towards the hole. He set Goten on the ground while he stayed for a second in the water to get a breath. His lungs were ready to burst for the lack of air. His face ws flushed and his body was barely able to move. But he still had enough strength to pull himself up onto the ground. He layed next to Goten you didn't move since. Trunks turned over and layed his head on Goten's chest. No air was passing through.

"Goten come on..." He looked at Goten's face an saw how he was somehow still alive in there.

He placed his head back on his well built chest and could faintly hear a heartbeat. He smiled and knew he was just choking.

"Ah! He's choking!" Trunks then got the idea what he needed do. A light blush rose top his cheeks.

He picked Goten up and placed him on his lap. He lifted his chin and took in a bunch of oxygen. Then he placed his lips onto Goten's and blew the air inside his mouth, letting it travel to his lungs. He pulled back and licked his lips.

_He actually tastes good..._

Trunks brushed his lips onto Goten's again and blew more air into his mouth. He then placed his head on his chest and could barely hear the air he gave Goten passing through. Trunks sighed and steadly hugged him, letting his body warmth warm Goten up. Trunks powered a little bit of his energy and let his and Goten's clothes dry. Goten suddenly sat up and coughed up water. He took in air and continued to cough. Trunks sighed and hugged him some more.

_Thank Kami he is alive..._

Goten shivered a litle before noticing Tunks hugging him, a grin layed upon his face.

"Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Yes." Trunks responded, squeezing him tighter.

"You are suffocating me..."

Trunks quickly lossened his hold and smiled at him. Goten tilted his head in confusion.

"Trunks, what happened exactly?" He asked.

Trunks dropped his head and responded,"I kind of pushed you onto the lake and you got mad so you jumped to the where I was and missed. You slipped into a hole and I think you hit your head or something. So sorry..."

"Wait! You mean I almost drowned!" Freaked out Goten.

Trunks nodded his head sadly. He turned his head away from Goten so he wouldn't see his weakness. Goten then felt the guilt for hurting Trunks and sighed.

"Trunks? What's wrong?"

Trunks didn't respond and Goten growled at his silence. He placed his hand on his chin and turned Trunks head towards Goten's. Trunks had tears rolling down his cheeks. Goten made a concerned expression. He wiped the tears off with his thumb and smiled lightly.

"I was going to die, wasn't I?" Goten asked softly.

Trunks nodded his head and felt the uncontrollable emotions return,"Ya, and it would have been all my fault! I mean, I would've lost you..."

More tears streamed down his face and dripped onto Goten's knees. Goten hugged him and rubbed his back for comfort, something Trunks used to do to him when they were kids.

"How did you save me?" An out of a bloom question Goten asked.

Trunks stiffened when he asked that and his cheeks were now crimson red. Goten pulled away and blushed at Trunks'. He didn't know what, but he knew it was embrassing.

"Well, kind of, um...had to...CPR on you..." Trunks hestated to say.(Don't know if I said it right, but I hope so ^-^)

"You mean..." Goten stuttered.

"Yes..."

"Did you, um...enjoy it...?" Goten looked down.

"I don't...I think..." Trunks couldn't say the words. It was too embrassing.

"Well, I think I need some food then." He gave his usual Son grin to Trunks.

Trunks rolled his eyes and held onto Goten as he took off in the sky. Goten held onto Trunks and relaxed into his touch.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that night...<em>**

Trunks sat on his usual shady hill that was provived by a tree. He stared into the starry night, wondering on the many events that had happened earlier that day. Like, almost kissing Goten, and almost killing Goten. It still got to him how he was so close to loosing his best friend. THe one whounderstood everything about him, or _almost_ everything about him. Trunks kept one secret to himself. The one how he had feelings for Goten.

"If only you knew..." He sighed.

"If I knew what?" Asked Goten, who stood behind him.

Trunks jumped from the voice and turned his head to see Goten, arms crossed.

"If you only knew...how much I..."

"I was kidding, you can tell whatever when you need to." Goten took a seat next to Trunks.

Trunks sighed. If was a close one too.

"So, what you doing out here for?"

"I was just...thinking..."

Goten sighed,"Are you still on the 'I almost killed you' thing?"

Trunks nodded his head in comfirmation. Goten scooted closer to Trunks so that both bodies were touching. Goten placed two fingers on Trunks' chin and turned his head closer to his. Their noses touched and Trunks could fell Goten's breath on him.

"Trunks, listen please. You weren't going to kill me." Goten said slowly, so Trunks could hear clearly.

"Yes I did. If I wouldn't have pushed you then-"

Goten silenced Trunks with a kiss of his own. Trunks instinctvely closed his eyes and held onto Goten's waist. Goten pulled his head closer to deepen the kiss. Trunks licked Goten's lip and got entrance. Trunks messed with Goten's and got sweet pleasure sounds from Goten.

After a few minutes, both pulled back for air. Their faces were flushed and Trunks smiled towards Goten.

"Thanks, Trunks." Goten smiled back.

"For what?" Trunks frowned. He knew what he mean't, he just knew what he did was nothing since he almost killed him in the start.

"For being my savior." Goten rested his head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

"Anytime, I guess, chibi..." Trunks made sure to use his little nickname and rested his head on Goten's.

Both soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Another GT fic coming out tomorrow. But for now...REVIEW PLEASE! ^-~**


End file.
